Drabbling Fancies
by SelenaKat
Summary: A collection of drabbles surrounding our favourite characters. They will be character studies, important moments and ideas and thoughts of around 100 words. I take prompts. Chapter 26: Fred just wants to make Hermione feel better.
1. Bellatrix

Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't always twisted and evil. Once upon a time, she had been Bella Black. Big sister and protector of her little sisters: Andi and Cissy. An extraordinary witch with a bright future. A cheeky, moody teen who delighted in learning magic.

But, then she fell into the Black madness.

Pureblood supremacy.

The Dark Arts.

Sadism.

Each of these drew her in and slowly she fell. Her descent into madness was not wholly unexpected. She was the eldest, the favoured, the true Black.

So she strove further into the darkness. To maintain their status as Blacks.

Toujours Pur.


	2. Diwali

Parvati used to love Diwali. Dressing up beautifully, the delicious spicy food and of course the loud and dazzling fireworks. And of course it was better because Padma was there. It was their favourite festival.

But, then the War came.

It scarred her face beyond repair. Now, she wasn't beautiful.

It left her with internal injuries. Now, she couldn't eat her favourite food.

It left her with a fear of loud noises. Now, every crack frightened her.

And, it took her sister. Her best friend. Now, she was alone.

Diwali was no longer her favourite. It just reminded her of everything she lost.


	3. Andromeda

**A/N Thank you for the lovely reviews, follows and favourites! To clarify, it is uncertain whether Parvati survived or not and I knew it was Diwali as one of my friends celebrates it.**

Andromeda Tonks had lost her entire family.

But, she had gained her darling Ted. An outgoing Hufflepuff who had seen beneath the icy facade.

Then, came Nymphadora. Her brilliant daughter with the brightest hair and biggest smile.

For a while, they were happy.

Until the Second War.

It stole her husband. Her darling Ted. And her daughter. Her beautiful Dora.

But, she still had Teddy.

Her wonderful, precious grandson. A tiny flicker of light in the dark.

"Gwan, why you sad?" Teddy asked innocently.

She brushed the tear away. "I'm not sweetheart" And that was the truth. She was thankful for him.


	4. Slytherin Bravery

**A/N Thank you to gr8rockstarrox** **your reviews! And to everyone else for reading!**

And when the War came, they were brave.

The Slytherin students who chose to stand and fight against Voldemort. Those who were born into pureblood supremacy but slowly realised that it was not right. They were brave for once. Slytherins on the outside, Gryffindors on the inside.

They would not flee.

And so their names should not be forgotten. Their names should be remembered and their sacrifices honoured just as those of all over houses. And those who live, their trauma not forgotten. Their children not discriminated against for merely coming from a Slytherin family.

Because they were brave.


	5. Fabian and Gideon

They died laughing. Back to back, with their wands outstretched, duelling to protect each other. They were brothers.

Fabian and Gideon Prewett.

As they fell, they were dimly aware of their sister. They were leaving their little sister. She was hovering over them, frantically trying to heal them but to no avail.

They were leaving their Molly.

But, at least she would be safe with Arthur. They had died to protect their families after all. So at least they would be safe along with their nephews.

And the Weasleys survived. They were happy and content.

And so, they regretted nothing.


	6. For Scorpius

Astoria Greengrass was a proper Pureblood daughter. She was Sorted into Slytherin. She maintained her blood status by marrying Draco Malfoy.

But, she wanted more for her son. She wanted Scorpius to be happy no matter what.

He was Sorted into Hufflepuff. She still loved him despite Draco's complaints.

He became best friends with Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. She invited them round and got to know them.

He fell in love with a Muggleborn. Alex Winters. Draco disowned him. Astoria divorced Draco and stood proud next to Scorpius at the wedding.

She would do anything for her son.


	7. Branded

**A/N Thank you for the awesome reviews!**

He was scared.

The Dark Lord would kill him. He would kill his mother and father because of his father's failure.

He must do it.

He must join the Dark Lord. Like his aunt Bella before him. Only then would he be safe in the future. The Dark Lord's success was inevitable.

He extended his arm.

The Dark Lord marked his arm. It sizzled and burned. He glanced at it. He was safe. His family was safe.

"Well done. Aunty Bella is pleased with you" His aunt cackled. "Very pleased!"


	8. True love

**A/N Thank you for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

True love was hard to find. He had dated many women but he had never noticed his best friend.

Katherine Alice Longbottom.

He only noticed her after being rejected by Isabelle Dawlish. After, she started dating O'Brien. After, it was too late to tell her.

Until, she divorced O'Brien.

Then, they fell in love. It was passionate yet tender. It sped along unreservedly.

They were married in a six months. Had a child within the year. Elizabeth Hannah Potter. Then, Kate died of cancer.

They only had a year and a half.

True love was false.


	9. Romilda

**A/N Thank you for reading and your lovely reviews! Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Romilda Vane would do anything to date Harry Potter. And she did. She tried everything to get his attention. They could be the next power couple.

She began dressing in shorter and tighter clothes under her robes.

She caked on her makeup with a practiced air.

She flirted with him every time she saw him.

She pressed her body against him every time they spoke.

But, he was only interested in little Ginny Weasley with her carrot top.

So, she bought a Love Potion. That would definitely make him love her.

But, in the end she stepped aside.


	10. Challenges

**A/N Thank you to gr8rockstarrox and Dragonsrule18 for your kind reviews! To answer your question, it was James Sirius not Albus and these drabbles will mostly stick to canon except in the next gen.**

Ginny Weasley never shied away from a challenge. No matter what it was, she would accept it. And she would succeed.

So, when Harry was banned from Quidditch, she stepped up and tried for Seeker. She was decent at playing Seeker but nowhere near as a good as she was at playing Chaser.

But, she practiced at every opportunity. So, when the first match came she would be able to catch the Snitch. And, she did. She beat Summerby though she called it a fluke. Then, she beat Cho Chang.

It was proof.

Ginny could do anything she tried.


	11. A Family Gained

**A/N Thank you for the reviews! I** **appreciate them a lot!**

For 11 years, Harry James Potter was an orphan.

He had his aunt, uncle and cousin but they didn't care about nor love him.

Love was something he found in his best friends. In the Weasley family. With Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

Then, he lost Sirius.

And he felt orphaned once more for a time.

Then, Lupin and Fred were lost.

And it was agonising.

But, the creation of his own family helped with the pain.

Teddy Remus Lupin.

Marrying Ginny.

James Sirius.

Albus Severus.

Lily Luna.

He was an orphan no longer.

He was content.


	12. Veela

**A/N Thank you for reading!**

"Mummy, why are those men staring?" Ten year old Victoire asked fearfully.

Fleur had hoped to delay the truth. To allow Victoire to be a child for a little while longer. But, it was impossible. Those men with their hungry eyes, not seeing a child, no seeing the Veela inside.

They stared at her daughter lasciviously. She pulled out her wand and they dispersed, muttering about how all they wanted was a taste.

Fleur stroked her hair. "Ma cherie, you are becoming more adult in your body. It is the price of being a Veela"

And, then she explained.


	13. He who made the greatest sacrifice

**A/N Thanks for reading!**

Years later, they met as friends.

Death came to claim his prize. His greatest triumph and most brilliant feat.

Harry Potter.

The Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One. Master of the Hallows.

He who had granted the boy life now came to meet him as his equal.

Death allowed his child to say his goodbyes. To leave his life on a high. To hug his children, grandchildren and even great grandchildren who surrounded his death bed. To kiss his wife one last time.

 _Harry James Potter_

 _1980-2097_

 _He who made the greatest sacrifice._

 _Beloved husband and father._


	14. An Epic Love

**A/N Thank you for your awesome reviews and support! This one is for Auror Dafni! Sorry it has taken me so long to continue writing these drabbles!**

Remus loved Tonks. She was beautiful, spunky but he loved her as a friend. He could learn to love her as she deserved if they had more time. But, Voldemort was growing in power. So, Tonks deserved someone who loved her fully.

And, that wasn't him. He loved her as a close friend, a protector and a distraction. But, he could never love her as he loved Sirius. His love had been the epic kind with secret kisses and passionate glances. Until, they admitted it. And, it was freeing.

He could never love someone as much as Sirius.


	15. Nerves

**A/N Thank you for your wonderful support! Happy New Year!**

He was nervous. In fact, he was terrified. Today he was meeting his girlfriend's family. He was meeting Harry Potter. The Saviour of the Wizarding World. The one time enemy of his father, Draco.

"What are you thinking about?" Lily interrupted his musing thoughts with a smile.

He just looked at her.

"Dad, Mum and Al will be okay with it. It's Jamie you have to worry about. And, maybe Teddy" She teased mischievously.

He tried to conjure up a smile. "And, that's supposed to make me feel better, darling?"

She kissed him. "It will be fine"


	16. Kinship

**A/N Thank you for your reviews!**

She had always been enamoured with the icy blonde boy. He was tall and coldly handsome with slate grey eyes. And, he was the only suitable partner for a Black.

But, Narcissa was glad she found love and kinship with Lucius. Not like Bella who desperately pined for the Dark Lord. Nor, Andi who had to give up everything for love.

Narcissa found an acceptable partner. The Malfoys were like the Blacks. But, she had also found someone who understood her. Someone who shared her views. Someone who put family first above all.

They may have been defeated but they still had each other.


	17. Just Friendship

**A/N Thank you for all your support and love! Hope you like it!**

He didn't know how to tell her. That he wasn't even sure if he had ever loved her. That what they had wasn't love.

Him and Vic had been best friends since she was born. Everyone said they would end up together. And, they had been dating. He had thought that what he had with her was love.

It wasn't.

It wasn't passionate. It didn't set his heart racing. It was just friendship.

He loved Lily.

The way her eyes lit up when she saw him. The way every time he saw her, his heart pounded.


	18. Metamorphmagus

**A/N Thank you for your reviews!**

She didn't care that he was old, poor or a werewolf. She loved him anyway. He was kind, thoughtful and funny. No one would have thought that Remus Lupin was funny. Not in comparison to Sirius Black. But, she did.

She loved his sparkling wit and anecdotes.

She loved the way he treated her. Not as a child like the rest of her family. Not as strange because she was a Metamorphmagus. Not as the clumsy one. He understood her.

And, she loved him with all her heart.

She would do anything for him.


	19. Sirius' Surprise

**A/N Thanks for all your support! This is a little experiment of mine in a dialogue drabble and I would love to know what you think. Thanks!**

"Prongs! Prongs!" Sirius bounded up to James and noted his face. "What's up?"

James looked at Sirius. "Evans called me an evil git"

"Well then. Guess what, Prongs?" Sirius looked devilish.

James looked up eagerly. "What, Padfoot?"

"McKinnon agreed to go on a date with me!" Sirius told him.

James' face fell. "I don't see why that's good for me"

"Because, she's bringing along Evans and I said you were coming" Sirius told him mischievously.

James jumped up. "You got me a date with Evans?"

"Who's the best?" Sirius looked pleased with himself.


	20. Love and Lust

**A/N Thanks for all your support!**

Lily Luna thought she loved Scorpius Malfoy. She had been in love with the idea of him. The bad boy Malfoy whose family was her enemy. The sophisticated charmer who her brothers would hate.

But, she didn't. Not anymore. There had been great sex sure but their relationship was only founded on desire. Lust not love.

But, she loved Teddy. She was sure of it. Her heart raced when he was near. She had butterflies in her stomach. And, he made her laugh. She felt safe and comfortable. Love and lust.

He felt like home.


	21. Tom Marvolo Riddle

Tom Marvolo Riddle. A filthy Muggle name. Unbefitting for a great wizard of his stature. He was a descendant from the great Salazar Slytherin himself and his mother gave him such a disgusting name for one of their lineage. He could not use the name of his dirty Muggle father any longer. It was insult to his ancestry, to his Pureblood views and to his belief that he was a great wizard.

He would fashion himself a new name. A name that would be as great and terrible as him. One that would strike fear into the Wizarding World.

Voldemort.


	22. Goodbye, Vic

**A/N This is for gr8rockstarrox! Our convo inspired me to write this so hope you like it! Thanks for** **everything!**

"I'm sorry" Teddy felt a smaller, callused hand, nothing like the daintiness of Victoire's, slip into his.

Victoire was shocked. She thought they were happy and he was going to propose. "You can't love her. She's a child" She hissed.

"I'm of age, Vic" Lily looked her cousin in the eye with pity. She loved Teddy. And, he loved her.

Victoire looked disgusted. "You're a slut" She maliciously spat. "You claimed to love everyone from Lorcan Scamander to Scorpius Malfoy. She's trapped you, Ted"

"I love her, Vic" Teddy squeezed Lily's hand.


	23. Minerva's Note

**A/N Dedicated to gr8rockstarrox! It was inspired by when McGonagall said she would 'drop her a line' so it got me thinking exactly what happened. This is part one as the following drabble will be the 'Frank' incident.**

 _Augusta,_

 _I would just like to remind you that just because you failed your Charms exam, it does not mean it is a 'soft' option. I seem to recall we quite enjoyed Charms, at least until you failed as a result of your assumption that it would be easy and so you and Joseph did not revise in the slightest._

 _This is just to ensure that you do not push Neville towards Transfiguration where he clearly has no aptitude and instead allow him to take Charms. I would not like to see a repeat of the incident with Frank._

 _Regards,_

 _Minerva_


	24. Augusta's Mistake

**A/N For the lovely gr8rockstarrox! Hope you enjoy!**

"Mother" Frank's voice boomed as he entered.

She turned to face him. "Yes, Frank?"

"I failed Transfiguration" His usually cheeky face was solemn as he held out his results.

She took them. Her brilliant, clever son failed her favourite subject. She had pushed him too far.

"I should have done Charms, Mother" His voice was gently pleading, reminding her of the pressure she had put on him.

She stiffly opened her arms. "You are still my son and I love you" She pulled him closer. "And, I apologise" She whispered as she vowed never to force him again.


	25. Perfection Kills

**A/N Dedicated to gr8rockstarrox. This is super angsty and has trigger warnings of attempted suicide.**

She was the rebel. Not perfect Victoire with her angelic blonde hair and simpering smile, not charismatic Louis with his dazzling white teeth and warm blue eyes but her. Dominique Weasley. With messy, dyed hair, several tattoos and piercings everywhere. Her very appearance made her parents shudder.

Her personality offended them. She was too loud for them. Too brash and cocksure. Too messy. Too troublemaking. The list was endless.

 _Why can't you be more like Victoire?_

But, no longer would she hear those words.

She looked at the silver handled knife before slitting her wrists.

She would be free. They would be free.


	26. Nighttime Cries

**A/N Thank you everyone! Enjoy!**

Fred was awoken by an odd sort of sobbing coming from the Common Room. He tried to ignore it but eventually gave in and went to investigate.

"Granger!" Surprisingly, Hermione was crying. He slipped an arm around her. "What's wrong?"

She burrowed into his shoulder. "I had a nightmare"

"What about, Hermione?" Fred comforted her.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Professor McGonagall telling me I failed"

"Is that it?" Fred asked kindly. Laughing was his first response but it wasn't right. "Hermione, you're the brightest witch of our age"

She stopped sniffling. "Thank you, Fred" They sat together a while longer.


End file.
